Pussycat
Pussycat was a female accomplice of Catwoman. Biography Not much is known about Pussycat except she was a singer at a bar called the Milkshake a go go on Sunset Strip. She was found by Catwoman and recruited as her sidekick because she believed that at 20 years old, Pussycat was over the hill and would never succeed in a singing career. She took part in Catwoman's scheme to drug Batman and his partner Robin with a substance called Cataphernic that would make them their slaves. Pussycat succeeded in administering the drug to Robin by scratching him during a talk he was giving at Arunborough High School. Afterwards she wanted to sing as she still liked herself as a singer more than a crook, but Catwoman left the room as she had a distaste for her music after telling her that she couldn't be a singer and a crook at the same time. She sang her song of "California Nights" to Catwoman's henchmen Spade, Marlow and Templar who gave her a big round of applause. With Robin by their side, they robbed various areas to gain money including Wayne Manor as Catwoman was planning to give that money to someone who would give her the plans to a much larger fortune. Batman found them on their latest heist, but was unable to fight Robin and they escaped with the loot. Knowing that Batman was onto them, they decide to set a trap for the Caped Crusader. Robin gasses Batman when he shows up at their hideout and they put him on a giant mousetrap with Robin cutting the rope that would make the trap snap Batman's head off. Catwoman told Batman that he would only be released if he would join forces with her. Batman at first refused, but then gave in as he didn't want his friend to be responsible for his death. Catwoman set him free, but drugged him with Cataphernic to make sure the Caped Crusader wasn't faking. Unknown to both Pussycat and Catwoman, Batman secretly took a drug antidote pill pretending it was a headache pill to make sure he would keep his own senses and they continued their crimewave once again. She is later left behind to look after Robin who was fast asleep in the next room while Catwoman and Batman went to see the person who would give Catwoman the plans to an enormous fortune. She saw Robin asleep and fell in love with him singing "Maybe now" while holding a picture of the Boy Wonder to her chest. Suddenly Robin appeared and wanted to kiss her. Pussycat wasn't comfortable about kissing someone on the first crime, but Robin told her to kiss him anyway. Suddenly Police Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara and several policeman came to arrest them (Batman had secretly given them the address of their hideout). After being interrogated by the Police, she was kept at Police Headquarters while Robin was given some antidote pills by Batman to change him back to normal. She was last seen still at Police Headquarters now with Catwoman's arrested henchmen. Catwoman herself had attempted to steal the fortune in the plans but failed and fell from a waterfront warehouse after Batman attempted to arrest her while all her henchman were taken away. She is led by Chief O'Hara to the paddy-wagon outside and imprisoned at Gotham State Pententiary. Appearances Season 2 *That Darn Catwoman/Scat! Darn Catwoman Trivia *Lesley Gore was the niece of the 1960s series producer Howie Horwitz. Gallery Pussycat 1.jpg Pussycat 2.jpg Pussycat 3.jpg Pussycat 4.jpg Pussycat 5.jpg Catwoman and Pussycat.jpg Videos Batman Pussycat - California Nights Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Molls